


The Lost Wolf

by TheSmallTeaspoon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmallTeaspoon/pseuds/TheSmallTeaspoon
Summary: Kaja woke up with no memory in the middle of the Wolf's den. She remembers walking up the mountain and arriving, but nothing prior to that moment. She must attempt to find herself as magic interferes with her life, painting her as a threat to all that perceive her.
Relationships: Aiden (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Witcher Aubry (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55
Collections: Inspired by inexplicific Accidental Warlord AU





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> I apologize in advance for any OOC or inconsistencies, I'm really rusty with my writing and I've never written for The Witcher before! I just had an idea after reading Inexplicifics' series and fell in love. Hopefully, it's as entertaining to you as it is to me.

It feels as if Kaja’s legs are engulfed in fire, she has been walking for quite a while. She does not remember how she started on her path up the mountain, nor does she remember how she got to the mountain. The stone castle looms over and she can feel the exhaustion settle into her muscles, causing her feet to drag in the dirt. She feels drawn to Kaer Morhen, as if it is her only goal. Nothing else fills her mind and if she was lively enough, it would be thought worth following, but her vision blurs before she is able to have a coherent thought. A figure moves into her vision before everything turns black and her body falls to the cobbled grounds. 

Waking up on a cot is even worse. Her body aches from the journey that she does not even remember. Light fills her vision, blinding her eyes for a moment before clearing and revealing a room full of alchemical materials, littered on the tall wooden tables. The air is cold, the stone keeping in the chill from the outside atmosphere. A woman appears in her vision as she blinks away the blurriness. The first thing that Kaja notices is her eyes, the deep purple that seems to sparkle in the sunlight.

“You’re awake, that’s good. Welcome to Kaer Morhen. It appears that you had a long journey to get here,” she says and smiles, reaching over to hand the younger woman a glass of water. Kaja nods and eagerly takes a sip, quenching the dryness in her throat that she hadn’t even noticed.

“My name is Triss, I’m one of the sorceresses here.”

“My name is Kaja. Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to admit that I don’t remember how I got here,” she states and watches as Triss’ face morphs into one of confusion.

“Odd. Perhaps you hit your head when you collapsed. Does anything hurt?” Triss asks and Kaja shakes her head. “Do you mind if I take a look? I just wonder if something magical is affecting you.”

“Go ahead,” Kaja’s eyes flutter closed as she feels Triss’ fingers press to her temples. It feels a little invasive, like a foreign entity in her mind, but she pushes the discomfort away as best as possible. For a moment, nothing happens, but a sharp pain stabs through her mind just as Triss is pushed back by some sort of purple energy. Glasses shatter and a substance drips from Kaja’s nose. She reaches up and touches the liquid, pulling her hand away to reveal crimson.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened,” she admits as loud knocking echoes from the door beside her. 

“What’s going on, Triss? Are you alright?” a voice sounds out in worry.

“I’m fine,” Triss tells the person at the door before turning to Kaja. “Are you alright?’

“I don’t know,” she mumbles and wipes the blood away with her sleeve, staring up at Triss with fear in her eyes. 

“That’s alright. Do you mind if we go see the White Wolf? I need to inform him of what happened,” Triss speaks carefully, with the care and gentleness that one would have with a child. Kaja can only nod, her mind full of confusion and a blank past that she cannot remember. It is quite terrifying to know that you should have memories and yet come up with nothing. The dissonance is driving her mad. 

Triss carefully helps the young woman up from the cot before the two walks out of the room, making their way to what Kaja can only assume is a dining hall. The tall doors are wide open and the room is empty but Triss continues walking toward another door at the end that is hidden in the shadows. A soft knock opens the door as Kaja lays her eyes on several figures. She notices the man with silvery-white hair and instantly recognizes him as the White Wolf. At least she has some semblance of knowledge. Another man sits on his lap--human--at least to her knowledge. He does not bear the yellow eyes or scars that would mark one a Witcher, the Consort of the White Wolf. Three other witchers stand around the table and Kaja’s mind is too jumbled to discern them. Finally, she identifies the sorceress that shares the violet eyes that Triss has. 

“Triss, you’ve brought a guest,” the man to the White Wolf’s right speaks. 

“Yes and under unfortunate circumstances. Aiden brought Kaja to my room after she had collapsed in front of the gates. When she woke, she had no memory of where she came from or why she was here. It was not a regular case of amnesia brought on from an injury and so when I checked her mind, there was some sort of magical resistance that hurt her and shattered all the vials in my room,” she explains and Kaja watches their faces intently, although not the White Wolf’s. His presence looms over her, almost overbearing in a way and so she fears looking directly at him. 

“Interesting,” the other sorceress comments, her eyes raking over Kaja’s form.

“What say you, Kaja? Are you here to harm us?” again, the Witcher to the right of the White Wolf speaks with an edge to his voice. 

“No,” her voice is barely above a whisper, shaking with the fear that fills her veins. “I don’t know how I got here and I don’t know what’s going on with my head. I’ll admit, it’s frustrating to understand that you forgot but not know how. I don’t mean any harm, I swear.”

A low “hm” sounds out from the White Wolf, his eyes analyzing but not cold. 

“Well, for one, you’re safe here,” the Consort speaks up. “I fear we cannot allow you full acceptance into our keep until we know you are not a threat. Who knows what magic is waiting to strike inside you?”

“I think that wise, my lord Consort,” she states softly. Her heart beats so loudly in her chest that she fears it will burst, but at least Kaja can remain somewhat safe here. 

“I believe it would also be best if Yennefer and I do some research and run some tests,” Triss speaks up from beside the young woman and Kaja takes a deep breath of reassurance. She would be fine as long as no harm came to anyone. Hopefully, Triss could find some trust in her.

“Agreed. Yennefer, you can go with Triss. We have this handled,” the right hand speaks as Yennefer nods and begins to walk over. “Bring Aubry with you as extra protection.” 

Kaja nods and bows her head slightly to show respect before turning and exiting the room. The air feels thick with tension, like a string waiting to snap. The man that had been standing in front of the door follows the two sorceresses and Kaja as they make their way toward the northern part of the castle, most likely where a study or a place where the sorcerers and sorceresses congregate. 

“Um, Triss?” Triss glances over at her companion. “Do you--Can I know the names of the council?”

A look of realization crosses over Triss’ face. 

“Of course, sorry. Most people know of them, but I forgot about your situation,” she smiles and begins to list off the names of the three witchers as well as the one consort. They feel familiar, like names that she had already known, but they are unidentifiable. Kaja has no idea where she knows them from. 

The journey to the study is short. It’s something like a library with other components, full of ancient knowledge and power. The sheer size of it is slightly overwhelming to Kaja but she is seated on a comfortable couch by the entrance. Both Yennefer and Triss get to work, pulling out books and reading through them quickly. Kaja sighs as she sinks into the soft cushions, a fire in the corner warming the entire room. Her eyes slowly drift closed as she succumbs to sleep, exhausted from the few events that had occurred. 

A soft hand shakes her gently awake, the visage of Triss appearing in front of her again. 

“It’s supper time,” she states and helps Kaja up once again. Yennefer is nowhere in sight and Aubry stands beside them, following the two women out of the room and back to the dining hall that they had been in a couple of hours prior. This time, when they walk into the long hall, it is full of many witchers, all digging into their food and talking with each other. The sheer number of people startles Kaja as fear seeps off of her and draws some stares from the tables that they pass by.

Triss leads her around the many tables and up to the largest one, where the White Wolf sits and watches over the entire hall as he eats. Kaja feels as if she sticks out in her meager clothing and uncertain nature. Everyone is so happy and gets along so well. There is a warmth in their familial nature. 

Eyes wide with fear, Kaja sits and does her best to appear small. She nibbles on her food and listens intently to the conversations around her, she even listens to the White Wolf speak to the small child to his left. He does not sound nearly as intimidating as he looks and the young woman finds some sort of solace in the fact. Slowly, as the meal continues, Kaja feels the sounds get louder and louder in her mind--almost to the point where it is overwhelming. Her vision blurs and she gently places a hand on Triss’ arm.

“Something’s wrong,” she mumbles, emotions bubbling up in her mind against her own volition. Triss quickly turns and frowns just as many of the other witchers in the area turn.

“Your eyes, they’re yellow,” Triss states and watches as Kaja stands and rushes toward the White Wolf.

Kaja can see everything happening, but she does not control her body. Just as she pounces on the White Wolf, Eskel turns and grabs her before she can even reach Geralt. She can hear herself snarling and moving with inhuman speed and strength, it’s terrifying. Eskel throws the young woman on the ground and draws his sword, holding it to her neck.

“How dare you attack the Wolf in his own house,” Eskel growls, the rest of the witchers following suit as they ready themselves to pounce on the intruder. Kaja wants to scream out. She did not want to hurt anyone, they were so kind as to let her stay even though she was a foreigner in their home. A feral snarl is the only thing that leaves Kaja as she grabs at the blade and pulls it aside, the sharp metal cutting into her skin. Blood drips down her hands as she slips past Eskel and attempts another attack on the White Wolf. The last thing she remembers is watching a lute fly straight at her face. 


	2. Breaking Barriers

A dull throb wakes her. Kaja’s eyes water and overflow as the pain on her face sets in. It takes her a moment to orient herself but the dark stone walls and the shackles around her ankles and wrists are enough to describe her surroundings. She’s still alive in Kaer Morhen, just locked up and laying on the cold floor. As the realization sets in, so do the memories of the previous night. The urge to kill, the turning of her eyes, and the sudden attack on the White Wolf, it all comes barreling back in waves. None of it makes sense, how could she do such a thing with no memory? She does not blame them for attacking her and knocking her out like the way that they did. Their hospitality goes beyond comparison and then she turns around and attempts to assassinate their leader. 

Digging into her brain, she searches endlessly for an answer to this riddle. She wants to be safe, be a part in this machine of a castle that looms powerfully overall. There is knowledge untouched and memories to be unlocked, but a barrier halts her in place. Last night, it felt like someone was controlling her body and she would not be surprised if she was being used as a vessel of destruction. The only question was, who? 

The sound of the locks being turned causes Kaja to turn and look at the strong metal door that keeps her in. It swings open with a loud creak and reveals the three most intimidating people in the entire keep. Yennefer, Eskel, and the White Wolf himself. Together, the three of them form a triad that could bring an army to their knees. The young woman’s heart rate rises quickly as she stares into the eyes of the Geralt. She is only able to do so for a moment before her hands begin to shake and she lowers her gaze to the ground. 

As they stand in front of her, the door behind them shuts tight and locks her in with the three of them. The stinging of bile rises in her throat as sweat gathers from the mere fear of what is to come. 

“Who sent you?” the White Wolf growls out and it feels as if his voice shakes the entire room as it echoes across the walls.

“I don’t know,” tears drip from Kaja’s eyes onto the stone below, her body shaking with fright.

Silence only follows and for a moment, she thinks that death is to follow. It is the most logical option. She is a traitor. But nothing of the sort follows. 

“Would you care to explain what happened last night then?” Eskel’s voice is equally as commanding, but the question allows Kaja to take a breath in to regain some sort of control over her body. 

“I was sitting at the table, besides Triss,” the young woman grits her teeth as they threaten to clack against each other from how hard her body shakes. “When I started to feel overwhelmed, almost to the point that I was angry. When I turned to Triss, she said that my eyes had turned yellow. That was when I lost control of my body.”

Another breath in and out. She’s not dead yet.

“It was like I was watching everything happening but I had no control of the actions. I could only watch as my body attacked the White Wolf. I promise you, I had no intent to harm anyone.”

At first, the silence had comforted her, but now it deafens. Would they believe her? Kaja’s instinct says no, they have no reason to believe her. Her head droops forward as her dark hair pools around her with the white parts mixed in to create a wall of marble. The few moments of her life that she remembers pass by in an instant before she prepares to be told that her life would be taken. 

“Yen?” Eskel asks and Kaja frowns as she dares to take a look at the individuals in front of her. They do not look as angry as she expected, more so angry and confused at the situation like she is. Tears on her cheek dry as she attempts to read the body language of all three people that stand in front of her. 

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” two sets of yellow eyes and a brilliant purple quickly stare back at her as the elusive question rings out in the tower. 

“We are not just killers,” the White Wolf speaks with less venom on his tongue. “You are telling the truth, why would we kill you?”

“Because I tried to kill you,” Kaja explains, shaking her head. 

“But it doesn’t appear to be your fault. You said it yourself, you had no control. Truth exudes from you confidently, although laced with fear. We have no reason to question your answers,” Eskel explains and Kaja almost feels her heart skip a beat. They could smell her truth? How odd. Although it would have been useful to know beforehand. 

“Yen, can you search her mind again?” the White Wolf asks and turns to the sorceress flanking his left side. 

“I can try, but I cannot promise that it will not hurt,” Yennefer stares directly at Kaja when she answers as the young woman shakes her head. 

“I do not care, answers are more important,” Kaja has never spoken with such confidence before, at least from the words she has spoken in the last twenty-four hours. She watches Yennefer’s eyes widen and turn to the two wolves for consent before stepping forward in front of Kaja. Her deep wood-colored eyes flutter closed in preparation. The sorceress places her hands on her temples and everything is quiet for a moment before it feels like pure energy pours into her mind and throughout her body. The pain does not come until Yennefer pushes against the barrier that Triss was unable to get through. It shatters in an instant, the raw power of the Wolf’s sorceress on display at this moment. It feels as if knives are penetrating deep into Kaya’s mind, pulling her consciousness apart in efforts to find an answer. And she does. 

“Emhyr var Emreis,” Yennefer gasps out before Kaja drops to the floor once again. 

When Kaja wakes once more, she is laying on a comfortable bed. Triss sleeps in a cot on the other side of the room peacefully. Her hands and ankles are no longer shackled, which is a relief. Her head still holds a dull throb but she is well enough to stand and drink down the glass of water off to the side. While fatigue threatens to take over, the young woman dares not lay back down. She has slept away far too many hours. Kaja does not even know what day it is. 

But the memories are back. Years of experimentation under the hand of Emhyr var Emreis with the help of many sorcerers and sorceresses. She was a pawn, trained with brute strength to hopefully have enough power to kill the Wolf. Obviously, they failed miserably. She barely remembers her parents but knows of the horrors and abuses that she had to face. Every time that she failed, it was a punishment that would leave a mental scar. Not physically though, they needed to ensure that her body was pristine enough to appear innocent. Emhyr would gaze upon her as if she were his child and then put her through brutal tests and simulations. They attempted to make her a witcher, an experiment that had almost killed her but left parts of her hair white and her eyes shining yellow only when she got angry. The burning hate for Nilfgaard shines bright in her as she feels the glass in her hand shatter, blood dripping from the cuts in her palm.

Triss jolts awake and the door opens to reveal Aubry and another witcher that she is unfamiliar with. 

“Are you alright?” the sorceress asks as she stands to help mend Kaja’s hand. 

“I remember,” she states and frowns, looking down at the mess she had made. “I apologize for the glass, I will help clean it up.”

“No need,” a quick wave of the hand and shining of Triss’ brilliant violet eyes before the glass disappears completely. “Come, sit down.”

The older woman ushers Kaja to the bed behind her as the two sit, Aubry remaining inside the room as the other witcher exits.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Triss smiles softly and holds Kaja’s hand in hers. “How are you feeling?”

“If I am being completely honest, I am angry but I am free. I’ve been a puppet for far too long,” she smiles sadly at her companion, the only person she can even think of calling a friend. “What happened after Yennefer broke the barrier in my head?”

“Well, you passed out, and the entirety of the keep prepared to go to war on Nilfgaard. That’s where they are now. Last I checked, they were doing pretty well,” she states and Kaja can only grimace at the fact that the entire castle was going to war because of her. Although it wasn’t entirely her fault, the guilt eats away at her slightly.

“Don’t feel guilty,” Aubry speaks up and Kaja’s eyes widen slightly at the sound of his voice. “You did not start this war, Emhyr var Emreis did. And we will end it.”

Kaja cannot help but nod finitely at the answer she was given, her eyes shining bright yellow from the overwhelming rush of emotions felt in the past couple of minutes.

“Would you like to take a walk around the keep? Only if you feel well enough, that is,” Triss suggests and the young woman takes her up on the offer, putting on one of the sorceress’ coats before the three of them venture out into the halls of the castle. 

It’s quiet, perhaps quieter than usual due to the current state of things, but it’s a calm sort of quiet. Kaja appreciates the quiet walk with a few comments by Triss as she shows her around the large castle. The library, the kitchens, respective quarters for all the witcher houses, and then finally the tower where the young Princess Ciri is. She knows little of Ciri, but enough that fear wells up when they begin walking up the stairs to her room. Emhyr had been vocal about his daughter, cursing out the White Wolf and wanting to take her back. It was complicated and Kaja did not remember much, but she fears that the young princess may have something against her after she had made an attempt on her father’s life.

The door opens and reveals the princess with her lady in waiting and Jaskier. Her heart beats a bit faster but Aubry behind her is a comforting presence.

“They’re not angry at you, do not worry,” he mumbles, low enough that only Kaja would hear in her current state. A small sense of calm rushes over her as Jaskier smiles sadly.

“Hello, dear, I believe we meet again,” he states and stands from his spot.

“I deeply apologize for any harm I might have caused,” Kaja’s knees buckle and she feels like falling to the floor but Jaskier is quick to counteract her claims.

“You did not do anything, you were the victim in this situation. Do not fret over the issues brought upon us, it was never your issue in the first place,” the kindness that the young woman feels is infinite. Her heart soars. She had been so used to a place where all the blame was placed on her. You weren’t strong enough to take the mutation. You must follow our orders. You must kill the White Wolf. It’s quite overwhelming. 

Introductions take place and Ciri is a bit apprehensive to meet the woman that had attempted to kill her father, but the sweetheart warms up quickly. As does Milena as the lady in waiting easily welcomes Kaja into their circle, talking to her and helping her come out of her shell. It comes to a point where Triss and Jaskier must leave to take care of the keep whilst the White Wolf and his right hand is off fighting but Aubry remains to watch over and ensure that Kaja is not a threat, just as a precaution. For now, everyone is safe.


	3. Settling In

Once the war is over and there is some semblance of peace in Kaer Morhen, Kaja finds herself a little lost in the chaos. They do not necessarily tiptoe around her, but they are wary of her presence. No one knows where to put her. Ciri already has two ladies in waiting and Kaja does not have any skill in diplomacy or sorcery. The days go on as she watches the witchers train outside, too shy and fearful to approach or ask to join. 

One day, after breakfast, Kaja builds up the courage to ask Triss about a place where she can do some training. 

“Oh, training? Did you want me to go ask if you could train with the rest of the witchers?” she asks, turning to the younger woman.

“Oh, no! I’m a bit too--” Kaja looks around for any that may be listening and then leans into Triss. “...scared. I’m not like the others and I’m afraid they may not like me.” 

“Of course, whatever you’re comfortable with,” Triss hums as she ponders for a moment before coming to a place. “There’s the training salle where Lambert takes Milena in the afternoon. I’m sure that if you went in around this time, there wouldn’t be anyone there.”

The young woman smiles and nods. 

“Thank you. I’ll stop by the stillroom after dinner to help you out, I’ve nothing else to do,” she states and smiles, gently squeezing her shoulder before getting up and attempting to find the salle. 

After wandering for a bit, she finds a room that is tucked away with an armory to the side full of her selection of weapons. Her heart skips a beat in excitement, it had been a few days since she had been able to be active and so her body was very much full of unreleased energy that built up over time. Selecting a well-balanced sword, Kaja finds her way into the empty room and allows instinct to take over. It’s muscle memory, the swings, and lunges through the air. She moves swiftly and gracefully. strength and brute behind her. She is lost in a pattern when a soft knock interrupts her. 

Kaja drops her hand and turns to the door, seeing Aubry standing in the doorway. He attempts to be a bit meek but his large square shoulders make him anything but. 

“Sorry if I am interrupting you,” he smiles shyly as he stands in the doorway. 

“Oh, no! Did you want to use the salle? Triss told me that no one really came in here, but I can leave if you want to use it,” she quickly feels her cheeks redden as embarrassment takes hold of her. 

“No worries. I actually came because I overheard your conversation with Triss. Do you want someone to train with?” he asks and Kaja internally kicks herself for asking Triss in the vicinity of everyone. Of course, he heard her, he could probably hear her if she was across the entire keep. 

“I don’t want to be a bother, I’m sure you’re quite a busy person,” Kaja attempts, her heart beating quickly in her chest. She probably reeks of nervousness and anxiety, it was another thing to add to the list of issues she brought to this haven.

“You’re not a bother. I would actually find it refreshing to fight with someone new,” he insists, gently trying to make her comfortable. The wolf witcher vividly remembers how long it took for Jaskier to get comfortable, so he can only begin to imagine what Kaja may be experiencing. 

Kaja remains silent for a moment as she contemplates the good and the bad. On one hand, she could be shown up and completely flipped on her ass because her skill is no match for the witchers. On the other hand, she longs for someone to fight with her and talk with her. After a deep breath, she slowly nods her head and apprehensively moves so that he could stand across from her. There is a pause before he engages with her. 

In an instant, it’s steel on steel. Surprisingly, Kaja keeps up with Aubry. She fights aggressively, the adrenaline lighting up her eyes yellow. As she continues to push, her fierce nature resembles that of a wolf. Her sword swings with deadly accuracy, attempting to lethally wound Aubry to quickly take him out. It is a beautiful dance and the two are somewhat equally matched, although it is entirely possible that Aubry is holding back because she’s very much weaker and smaller than him. Nevertheless, she holds her own. After a long dance, Aubry catches the young woman off guard as she falls back and finds the tip of his blade at the base of her neck.

“I win,” he states, sweat dripping from his brow as he huffs softly.

“That you do,” Kaja smiles as his sword slowly falls to the ground. 

“You fight like a wolf,” he puts an arm out and pulls her up with ease. 

“I do?” she inquires, pride worn like a badge at her fighting ability. The tips of her ears redden as Aubry nods. 

“You have the makings of a young wolf. With a little training, you may even be able to beat me one day,” he pokes fun at her and sheaths his sword at his side. 

“Would you train me?’ she asks, her heart beating too quickly to care about fear. 

“I can.”

A wide smile finds a home on her face as she nods, the two of them standing comfortably in the silence. He gently places a hand on her shoulder before leaving to take care of his other duties. Kaja takes a moment as she sits on one of the benches to appreciate the company and feels comforted by the lessening loneliness. 

It becomes a sort of routine, training in the morning with Aubry and then helping Triss in the afternoon. In the evening, she has time to herself to decompress from the hustle and bustle of the day. Being in the presence of people exhausts her and so she needs time to herself, taking books from the library and withdrawing to her room. Sometimes she will take walks on the castle walls after training and look out at the witchers training and sparring with each other. The young woman does not think that the sheer amount of people together is the atmosphere she wishes to train in, but it’s endearing to see their comradery and comfort with each other. 

One day, during her evening wanderings, Kaja finds her way to the salle and peeks in to look at the people sparring. Milena sits on the furthest bench as she watches Lambert and another witcher spar. It’s entertaining to watch as she stands in the doorway briefly to see them move quickly, daggers at each other's throats. Witchers fight so beautifully, it comes with ease like they’re dancing. Kaja finds herself drawn to the stunts and skill of the witcher she is unfamiliar with, the ease with which he climbs and jumps off the walls to pounce on Aiden. After a moment, Milena notices and beckons her over, patting the seat next to her. In her semi-tired stupor, Kaja actually joins and sits on the bench, watching the two fight like two children. There is a colorful string of words coming from each witcher as they find themselves in a heap on the floor, laughter echoing through the room. The young woman smiles, as they help each other up and walk over to the benches. 

“Enjoy the show?” Lambert asks, clapping his friend on the back. 

“Of course,” Milena stands and makes her way over to Lambert, her arms looping around his neck. Kaja’s eyes flicker over to the other witcher who stares back at her with intense yellow eyes. She musters a smile as she sticks her hand out.

“I’m Kaja,” she mumbles. 

“Aiden,” he replies, staring at her hand sheepishly. The young woman slowly withdraws her hand as he makes no action to shake it. 

“Well don’t let us fucking interrupt you,” Lambert laughs and smacks the back of Aiden’s head. “Let’s get to supper.”

The small group files out to get to dinner as Kaja wears bright red cheeks on her face. Triss instantly questions her. 

“Why are you so red? Are you ill?” she asks quickly, turning to her companion. 

“No, I’m fine,” Kaja mumbles as she stares down at her plate, pushing the food around. 

“Then what has gotten you all riled up?” the sorceress sips on her goblet as she smiles over at her friend. 

“Well, I was going on a walk, and--” Kaja quickly looks over the many tables, hoping not to meet the eyes of Aiden but amber eyes find her and she quickly looks away, lowering her voice in hopes that no one will hear her. “And I found Lambert sparring with another witcher, Aiden, and when they were done, he was introduced to me. I don’t think he likes me very much.”

“I wouldn’t say that, lass. You’re a joy to be around. Cats are just cold at first, I’m sure he’ll warm up to you,” she gently places a hand on top of Kaja’s and pats it before turning back to her meal. 

It’s not that Kaja instantly started liking him, he was just the only other witcher that she had really interacted with. She stayed out of all of the other schools, only really interacting with everyone at the White Wolf’s table. Aubry quickly became one of her closest friends, almost like an older brother, as did Milena and Jaskier. She tried her best to help where she could, wanting to be useful around the large castle where isolation was the easy option. 

On her walks, she would sometimes find herself looking for Aiden out of curiosity, at least that’s what she told herself. Her eyes scan over the fields of witchers and pick him out of the crowds, watching him interact with his brothers. He’s playful and quick but observant and witty. It’s an interesting study and Kaja finds herself encapsulated in him. 

One day, Kaja forgoes training and goes to the tower to meet with Milena. 

“Milena? Can I ask you a question?” Kaja pokes her head into Ciri’s room as the lady in waiting nods, joining the young woman in the hall. 

“Of course. What can I help you with?” she asks.

“I know you and Lambert are happy together,” Kaja starts nervously. “And you were there when I met Aiden… I was just curious as to how I might begin talking to him.”

“You like Aiden?” her eyes sparkled mischievously, a smile growing on her face.

“No!” Kaja quickly speaks up and she flinches and looks around the halls. “I’m just curious, I haven’t talked to a lot of people and he seems… nice.” 

“Right, curious. Well, I know for a fact that he enjoys joining me and Lambert in the salle during some afternoons. And he goes on patrol sometimes, but I’m sure that you could find him after dinner and take a walk with him. Perhaps you can ask to spar with him,” Milena’s smile is widely stretched across her face. 

“I don’t know about that. But perhaps I can muster up the courage to ask him to take a walk?” the young woman squeaks as Milena wraps her arms around Kaja. 

“Oh, how exciting,” she squeezes her tight and quickly releases. “I have a good feeling about this.”

“At least one of us does,” Kaja states, her head spinning slightly from the nervousness. Milena gently squeezes her shoulders before turning back to Ciri’s room. Oh, how quickly her life had turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell this whole fic is just a long con to get Aiden a wolf lover? To be completely honest, I was actually going between Aubry and Aiden because I love them both dearly, but Aiden won in my head. Hopefully, I'm doing him justice.


	4. The Little Wolf

During dinner, Kaja exudes anxious energy. So much so that both Triss and Aubry notice. It’s a bit comedic, the two of them watching the younger woman as she picks at her food. Aubry’s nose scrunches as the smell of her anxiety comes off her in wafts. 

“What’s bothering you?” the witcher asks.

“What?” Kaja blinks as she is broken out of her stupor, turning to face her friend.

“You’re obviously worried about something,” he states as he takes a long sip from his goblet.

“Oh, I’m fine,” she flinches as Aubry stares at her pointedly. “Perhaps I’m not fine, but I don’t wish to bother you with my worries.”

“Well you smell anxious and I do not wish to sit through it if it’s something I can help,” Aubry looks out to the hall full of witchers and searches the tables. “Is it the cats?”

“Pardon?” Kaja frowns as she follows his line of sight. “Oh.”

“It is. Why are you staring at the cats?” 

“Perhaps it's because she’s pining over one of them,” Triss inquires as she smugly smiles, sipping on her wine. “You may need to practice your whispering because I heard your conversation with Milena.”

Kaja groans as she places her reddened face into her hands, hiding from the gaze of her two friends. You really cannot hide anything within the walls of the keep. As supper winds down, Jaskier stands and begins to play a dancing tune at the request of the young princess. Princess Ciri convinces her father to dance with her as other couples join the dance floor. Kaja watches and releases a deep sigh, the nervousness building up inside of her. It was too early for her to ask Aiden to dance, they had just become acquainted, but she knew Aubry much better. 

“Do you want to dance?” the young woman turns to her friend as the music plays in the background. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to ask Aiden?” he cocks an eyebrow as Kaja shakes her head, sighing. “Alright.”

The two walk down off the dais and begin to dance along to the music, Kaja finally feeling a little bit freer even though she was surrounded by several different people that she did not know well. After staying at the keep, she had learned that years of mental manipulation stuck with you more than you know. Nights without sleep and time spent in the isolation of her room was her attempt at coping, but it was lackluster at best. Dancing with Aubry was a way to overcome her fear and give her a break from the constant fear and terror that plagued her. 

It was a bit cathartic, to be able to find friendship and family in Aubry and Triss. Hopefully, it could also be found elsewhere. 

The next morning, after a night of dancing, Aubry allowed Kaja another day without morning training due to her sore feet. This left a morning open to ask Aiden to walk, or perhaps work up the courage to do so. Breakfast is less of a nerve-wracking experience due to the casual atmosphere. People come and go as they please and Kaja finishes her food just as Aiden does which gives her the perfect opportunity. 

Standing from her seat and walking down to the other tables, Kaja inhales deeply and forces herself to march over to the cat table where Aiden stands.

“Do you… would you…. um, perhaps you would like to join me for a walk?” Kaja rushes her words out but with his incredible hearing, Aiden hears it clearly.

“With me?” he asks and the woman nods. “Oh, okay.”

She releases a sigh of relief as a small smile paints her face. 

“Shall we?” the two of them walk out of the hall, beginning to wander the corridors. At first, the two of them are silent as they wander the halls, the awkward tension waiting to be broken. Luckily Kaja has barely enough courage to muster up a question.

“You know, you’re the first cat witcher that I’ve met. I haven’t really talked to anyone other than wolves,” she mutters, glancing over with a meek smile. “What makes them different?”

“Well, we’re the best witcher school,” Aiden remarks as Kaja barks out a laugh. “But we’re just more agile and prefer taking out monsters quietly and quickly.”

Another wave of silence.

“How are you finding it here at Kaer Morhen?” he asks, turning to look at her as they approach the stairs leading up to the castle walls. 

“Oh, I’m so grateful to be here,” she sighs as the cold winds brush her cheeks once they stand atop the castle walls. “It’s much nicer than where I was before, everyone is much kinder.”

“After hearing about what other kingdoms are like from Milena, I reckon that the company is much better here than other places,” Aiden pauses. “Do you mind if I ask what happened to you in Nilfgaard? I know as much as Lambert would tell me, but I would like to hear it from you.”

The young woman instantly tenses. It was not something that she enjoyed talking about, much less thinking about. That was why she did her best to busy herself with tasks. But it was never enough, made evident by the night terrors that broke her from her slumber and the anxiety whenever she feels too crowded. Perhaps it was time for the truth to be spoken.

Kaja pauses their walk as she begins to speak.

“I was their pawn. Emhyr var Emreis had taken me as a child and experimented on me, trying to recreate the witcher mutation. All in an effort to infiltrate and take down the White Wolf. I was a mindless prisoner. I had no control. Then, when they decided I was ready, they slipped me one last potion that erased my memory completely. You know what happens after that,” she grimaces and shakes her head, staring down at the gray cobblestone. The memories came back in waves, some of it still fuzzy in her mind. 

A low growl sounds out from Aiden, calling the attention of Kaja back to him.

“Well, I’m glad the fucker is dead,” he spits out as a small smile grows on Kaja’s face. “And you’re here now. We’ll protect you as one of our own.”

An unfamiliar emotion rises in Kaja’s chest. Perhaps joy? Adoration? Whatever it is, it fills her body and makes her feel weightless. 

“Thank you, Aiden,” she gently reaches out and squeezes his hand before beginning to walk once more. 

The two of them walk quietly for a little while longer, conversation flowing a little more freely. Aiden indulges Kaja as she asks about his adventures in the Skellige and about his friendship with Lambert. In return, she tells him about the books she’s read in her time at the keep as well as her training with Aubry. 

“Training? With what?” he inquires curiously.

“A sword. I’ve trained with it my entire life, so Aubry’s helping me hone my skills. Besides, I would very much like to forget all the training of my past,” she smiles sadly as they reach the end of their walk.

“Could I see you tomorrow? During training, I mean. Or after,” he awkwardly asks as Kaja reaches out to take his hand in hers. 

“I would like that very much,” she squeezes his hand and walks off to dinner. 

Seated at the table, Aubry and Triss both wear a sly smile. From across the room, Aubry could smell Kaja’s content and joy while the sorceress could see it on her face when she sat down next to her. 

“Did your walk go well?” Triss inquires smugly.

“Very well. He’s going to visit me tomorrow,” there is an eternal smile that is plastered on the young woman’s face as she eats her food.

“Tell me about it in the stillroom?” the sorceress asks.

“Of course,” Kaja nudges her friend as they finish up their meal. 

The afternoon is spent full of childish banter as Triss pokes fun at her friend. The euphoria never seems to end as supper passes and Kaja goes to bed, sleeping soundly for the first time in a very long time. The next morning, the nervous energy that she had once exuded is replaced by more excited anticipation that Aubry picks upon. Breakfast passes quickly and Kaja finds herself in the salle facing the wolf witcher once again. When the sword is in her hands, her focus is entirely on Aubry as the two beginning the training. At this moment, she pushes the thought of Aiden out for a moment so that she can devote her mind to drills and attacks. One of her favorite parts of being a resident of the keep is the fact that she is reclaiming years of her life. The sword is no longer a weapon of destruction to be used on the White Wolf, it is a tool of her protection. 

As they spar, Aiden stands in the doorway, as Kaja once before, and watches the woman fight. She’s graceful and swift but lethal in her strikes, aiming for the areas that would severely injure or even kill an enemy. Her body is small but her muscles are very much toned and structured from years of training. Outside of the salle, Kaja is reserved and insightful, but as she spars with Aubry, her ferocity comes through. Like a wolf. 

Huffing, Kaja finds herself defeated as Aubry holds his sword to her neck. 

“You left your right open again,” the wolf witcher states and smiles, lowering his sword. He glances over to the door and nods in the direction of Aiden. 

“I think your cat is waiting for you,” Aubry states, the tip of the sword pointed to the floor as he leans on the hilt. Kaja turns to the doorway.

“Were you waiting long?” she asks as she puts her sword away in the armory. Aiden shakes his head.

“It’s alright.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Aubry. See you tomorrow,” she smiles at her friend before walking toward Aiden. “Would you like to walk again? I haven’t really seen the outside of the castle.”

“Sure,” this time, he leads the way as they venture to the outside of the castle.

Such a routine continues on for a while. Walking and talking, or just talking before they go to dinner. As they grow more comfortable, they grow even closer.

“Could I walk you to your room?” he asks, having approached her after supper.

“Oh, of course,” Kaja takes his hand bashfully, as the two walks toward the tower where her room is located. “Do you mind if we stop by the library? I finished my last book and need a new one to read before bed.”

Aiden shakes his head and they reroute to the large library. He watches as she wanders over to one of the tall bookcases and picks out a book. She walks back and takes his hand again, the two of them going back toward the tower. When they reach her door, Kaja is reluctant for him to leave. 

“It’s still early. Do you want to come in while I read?” she asks hopefully, a hint of nervousness thrown into her voice.

“Only if you’ll read aloud to me,” he reaches his hand up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Kaja smiles brightly and nods, opening the door and letting him into her space. It’s sparsely decorated with a couple of flowers in a cup that Triss gave to her and a pile of books that she had read balanced precariously on the edge of her desk.

“You can make yourself comfortable on the bed,” she tells him as she sits down in her chair, opening up the thick book and cracking the leather spine. Kaja hums in satisfaction as she looks over at Aiden, blushing as she sees him staring directly at her. Clearing her throat, she dives into the story and narrates it for the cat witcher in her bed. After a while, her eyes slowly droop closed and she jolts back when she feels her head begin to drop. She rubs her eyes drowsily and looks over at Aiden who appears to be asleep. Sighing, Kaja closes the book and leans back against the chair. Her eyes droop closed as she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Why aren’t you getting into bed?” Aiden asks and she opens her eyes to see his deep amber eyes staring back at her.

“Didn’t want to disturb you,” her words slur a little as he sits up in the bed.

“I should get going then,” he begins to stand when Kaja keeps a hold on his hand. 

“Stay,” she smiles and crawls into bed, pulling him down with her.

“Are you sure?” Aiden pauses as he looks down at her.

“Of course.”

He climbs in after her and wearily wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Kaja hums from the warmth of his body against hers as she quickly begins to lose her battle to sleep. Nuzzling against his neck, she falls asleep tucked into Aiden, the nightmares nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness was this chapter a pain. I hope I've done Aiden justice, I spend a lot of time trying to make sure that I was writing him correctly. There's one more chapter left!


	5. Found Love

In the morning, Kaja wakes to the sound of a soft purr. At first, she thinks that one of the stray cats had gotten in and snuck into her bed during the night. It was understandable, the castle was freezing in the darkness and so it would be more comfortable to cuddle up under the blankets. When she opens her eyes, she only sees her cat. 

He looks much calmer asleep. She can feel the gentle puff of his breath against her face every time that he exhales. Kaja feels her heart grow, feeling the soft vibrations of his purring. She didn’t know that witchers could purr, but considering their nature--there was not a lot that she knew. Without realizing, the young woman reaches up to brush the few stray hairs to the side. A quick hand on her wrist makes her freeze in place, but she watches as her witcher’s beautiful golden eyes stare back at her. 

“Good morning,” she whispers. Kaja can feel the blood rush into her cheeks. Was she supposed to ask him to stay? Should she have let him leave? What if he did not actually fancy her? 

“Good morning,” he grumbles and smiles, turning to bury his face in the linen sheets. “It’s far too early to be awake.”

“The sun is high in the sky, it’s well past time to get out of bed,” Kaja turns to look out the window, seeing the sunlight pour in and warm their skin. 

“Lambert is going to be on my ass during training,” he groans.

“Why? Did you not want to stay over last night?” she sits up in the bed and scoots over to make room between them, her beating out of her chest. 

“Of course I wanted to stay,” Aiden sits up and sighs, rubbing a hand on his face. “Sorry--I’m, I’ve never been interested in someone like this before. Fuck.”

“It’s okay,” Kaja does her best to smile and reaches out with unsteady hands to take his rough ones in hers. “Do you want to walk me to breakfast?”

He nods. 

She happily climbs out of the bed and adjusts her clothes. While it may have been uncomfortable to sleep in yesterday's clothing, it was worth it for the joy that seemed to radiate from her. As Kaja loops her arm through Aiden’s, it is only then when she realizes that she had slept with virtually no interruptions or nightmares. She was safe. She had a home. 

When she arrives at her seat, there is a silent air of smugness that is unspoken between Aubry and Triss. Kaja can feel it too, in the silence and the smiles that they wear. As she raises a spoon of porridge to her mouth, Triss begins to speak.

“You look like you had an eventful night,” she suggests.

“Oh, no. I mean I slept wonderfully for the first time in months, but it was just that. Sleeping.”

“Well, that’s sweet of him. He didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to, right?” Triss turns to Kaja and watches her face for a moment. 

“Of course not. He was lovely. I read to him and then we fell asleep on my bed, nothing serious,” Kaja looks over at her friend. “Right?”

“ I think you’ve caught yourself a cat. About time, the two of you have been doing nothing but talk for weeks,” she chuckles and looks out at the tables. Kaja can only blush, shaking her head as she stares down at her plate. 

Aubry stands from his seat.

“I have some things to attend to today, so feel free to take a break today,” he smiles and walks off. 

“Good. I need to take a trip to the hot springs,” Kaja says goodbye to Triss before walking out the hall toward her room to pick up her clothing. 

In her room, Kaja stops for a moment to sit on her bed and smell the sheets. It still smells like Aiden. She wonders how exactly she got here and how lucky she was to have been saved. Everyone was so kind. Fear does confine her anymore and she knows what being in a family is. She knows love. 

After her bath, she wanders to the salle where Aiden awaits her as always. He was always on time, like clockwork. A smile grows on her face as he approaches. 

“No training today?” he asks as Kaja takes his hand.

“No, Aubry was busy. Do you perhaps want to help me train?” she pulls him into the room and he follows hesitantly.

“I don’t know,” he looks over at her as she grabs her sword.

“Would you rather I use a dagger?” she places her sword down and grabs one of the spare daggers.

“I think I’ll be a little more comfortable, yeah,” he wearily reaches for the dagger sheathed at his side. “Just for the first time.”

Kaja nods and smiles as she readies her stance.

“Don’t go easy on me, I can take it.” 

Suddenly she rushes toward him, aiming to take him down with brute force. Aiden, of course, is far quicker than she anticipated and he moves out of the way, though he hesitates before he goes to try and disarm her. It’s a delicate dance, Kaja jabs at his gut, and Aiden ducks and swipes at her feet. She is surprisingly well matched, although there is an active suppression of his lethal nature coming from Aiden. In a moment of luck, Kaja is able to take Aiden down to the floor and holds her dagger to his neck as she straddles his hips. 

“I think I win,” Kaja wears a smug smile, both for defeating him and for stepping out of her comfort zone. She would never have been able to muster the courage of sparring with someone other than Aubry.

“I think so too,” for a brief moment, Kaja watches Aiden’s amber eyes flicker down her lips and then back up to her eyes. She pauses and looks down at him before pressing their lips together. His lips are a bit chapped, but they’re soft and caring as Aiden wraps his arms around her waist. 

With a smile, Kaja pulls away and presses their foreheads together. Suddenly she is flipped on her back and Aiden straddles her hips, blocking out everything else from her vision.

“Never let down your guard,” he laughs as Kaja wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. 

“Only when you’re around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has come to a short conclusion, but I made it short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed this little adventure! It was my first time publishing on AO3 and so it was nerve-wracking but I did my best. Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
